It's Never Easy
by Nine Tails Beyond
Summary: Gaz gets into a fight with her brother. Zim comforts her. But something sparks in him, will she return his new found feelings? Rated for language, angst and perhaps violence :P Changed the title from Is It Love?
1. The Walk

Here Is my first Invader Zim Fanfic, I've Read many of them... And decided that I would Write My own... WARNING:I will not be able to update at certain times... So during the times that I can, I will do as much as I can to Keep this story Alive!!!

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Invader Zim, I would do everything I could to put it on air!!**

Gaz walked to Skool alone today... she didn't want to face her brother after what he did..._"You're an evil, violent and... probabl the scariest person I've ever seen!!!" Gaz wound up her fist to punch her annoying brother but stopped as soon as she heard the next words to come out of his mouth: YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE US... that sopped her dead..._

Gaz cringed as she remembered those words... she absolutely couldn't believe that he'd say something like that to her, what was worse is that... it was completely true. She is violent, dark and cold, while Dib and her dad were scientists bent on proving their theories. She didn't like science.

The Purple-haired girl stared up at he sky, it was gray and she was sure that it was going to rain... somehow, she got comfort from that. She was 16 and in Hi Skool, she never got aquainted with the the sweaty humans that made up the student body. She was too "scary".

"Gaz-Human?"

She could recognize that voice anywhere... And for the first time, she looked at her surroundings. She was in the neighbourhood in which Zim lived.

"For what reason would a filthy human like you come anywhere near THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!!!"

She rolled her eyes furiously. He took note of this and hinted that she wasn't going to answer. And as Gaz glared at him... he sighed. She was taken aback by this. He would have normally made a stupid outburst like just a few seconds ago, but he didn't. She shrugged off the thought, mumbled a quick "sorry" and turned around to head towards Skool. Zim watched her slowely, and fumbled with his hands a bit before he finally got the nerve to ask her something that was bugging him.

"Um... G-Gaz?"

Her Eyes widened _He called me by my name!!!_ She turned around and looked at him "What?"

He Looked at her with a bit of terror in his eyes, but she didn't get any enjoyment as she usually would.

" Um...*gulp* Do-do you h-happen to have one of those human devices, th-that protect-"

"An umbrella?" She interrupted know that he didn't know the name.

"Y-yes." He looked into her eyes as she stared into his fake ones. She gave a frustrated sigh and motioned him to get over to her. He did that and walked beside her to Skool. She took out the umbrella.

"When it starts to rain you press this button-" She motioned to it with her hand, "And the umbrella will open." He Looked skeptically and finally gave one of those: Thank you so very, very much smiles.

A few minutes into their walk, Gaz felt a drop of water on her hand, Zim obviously felt some too because she could here a sizzling nois beside her. The Umbrella popped open and they were both as dry as an umbrella could keep them.

The duo made it to Skool without so much as the tiniest drop on either bodies. Once they were under the protection of the part of the outside of the skool that had a roof, Gaz took her umbrella from Zim's hand and closed it. They both walked into their classrooms after getting their things from their lockers.

Clas was as boring as class can get... finally it was lunchtime. Zim sat at a table by himself, as usual, that is until a certain purple-haired goth sat with him. He stared at her with a skeptic eye. He wasn't the only one to stare though. He noticed that she didn't have her GameSlave, or even food. And that's when he noticed her staring at him!

"Zim, You know how much I hate just about everyone on this damned planet, right?"

He nodded uncomfortably as an answer.

She continued: "I'm hating one certain person more than the others, and unfortionatly, I live with the prick..." He nodded again, for he knew who she was talking about.

She took a deep breath because she din't know how he'd take her next question.

"Do you mind if.... er... can I..." She smacked herself in the face for being so insecure.

"Do you mind if I come to your house after Skool?!"

Zim's eyes widened so huge that Gaz thought his contacts were going to fall out!

He let out a deep sigh and nodded, because, as much as he didn't understand why, He wanted to know what made her ask.

The rest of Skool went pretty well.

Zim and Gaz didn't come in contact with one another for until the walk home. She didn't even go home to drop off her stuff. She just walked with Zim to his house, holding an umbrella over their heads. Zim kept wondering why she was coming to him, of all people to talk about something that was bothering her.

**This was a shorter chapter than I expected but it is 3:00 in the morning and I am tired, I will make a longer one as soon as I have more time. IMPORTANT: Reviews fuel my writing ability, I will update constantly, but I like reviews and will apreciate them alot, Thank you!!!**


	2. Shield is Broken

**Just so you know: Zim is 17 earth years and half a head taller then Gaz, She is 16. **

**Honestly, I'm surprised i even have one review already! Thank you very Much!! Ok Back to the story!!!**

The rain was pouring... And if Gaz hadn't allowed him to use her umbrella, he was sure he would've died. But still... She was able to say no and not let Zim use it... he could've died and she would never have to see him again, or she could watch him sqiurm in pain. Chances are, she would've laughed.

"Zim? What are you thinking, you've had that weird look on your face the whole walk..."

His eyes opened in surprise. He didn't know if he should ask her the question he was thinking about... but if he told her nothing, than she might walk back home with the umbrella and let the rain hurt him.

"Why?" He said blankly. Gaz growled, she didn't like being questioned. "Well so-rry if I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with you!!"

Zim didn't like being yelled at, she scared him a bit too... but he was braver than that! "Foolish human, I am not asking for the reason in which you asked that question! I am merely asking..." He drifted off and calmed down to almost a whisper.

She looked at him questionetly, and motioned him to continue whatever stupid question he meant to ask.

"Why... did you help me? With the umbrella." He asked with a whisper that only she could hear.

She didn't know how to answer, for she didn't know why she did, she didn't even know why she was coming to his house! She looked at the disguised alien... and felt some strange urge to cry. But she held it back with all her might. There was NO way she was crying, especially infront of Zim.

"Well, if you don't want me to..." NO!!! I mean.. no it-it's fine, it's just, you could've left me there to squirm and writher as the rain burned my skin raw, but you didn't. You actually helped-" He stopped and Gaz noticed that he regained confidence, she knew that at that moment he was going to make one of his dumb outbursts that he did so very often.

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIM NEEDS NO HELP!!! Not that he doesn't appreciate it..." He said quickly as The purple haired girl was about to pull the umbrella away from him. She smiled evilly as he said that. She got her way quite often you know.

He looked away from her so she didn't have to see the glint in her eyes that made her all the more... strange, I guess. As he did so, he noticed that they were at his house. The glowing green building was the strangest thing Gaz could ever imagine. Until a little green dog ran out yelling, "MASTA you bring tequitos? I looooove them!!"

Gaz actualy thought that the "dog" was pretty cute. Zim silenced the dog and magically handed him a bag of what she guessed were tequitos. "GIR get back in the bas-house! Go watch TV or something!!"

GIR saluted and ran back in the house, his feet squeeked every time he took a step. She looked over at Zim who shrugged and sighed. "He is the most annoying being to ever live." He said...

Zim ran to his door, since it wasn't that far away, and opened it just in time for Gaz to run through. She nodded and made her way to the couch. Two robotic arms took off Zim's disguise, he didn't need it around Gaz, she already knew the truth.

Zim shook his head. "Was there something that you wanted to say, because you never even talk to me so why now?" Gaz nodded, and Zim motioned her to follow him to his elevator.

They walked in and the doors automatically closed. Zim asked the elavator to take them to his private quarters and to anti-GIR he door and room so that he couldn't get in. Gaz thought it was pretty cool that his house listened to everything Zim said.

The elevator started going down, pretty fast too. A few seconds later, it stopped and Gaz almost fell over. The doors opened and revealed a short hallway with three doors, on the left their was a door that said "LAB" to the right, a door that said "COMUNICATIONS". Across the hall from them, was the last door, it had no name so Gaz guessed that this was the "private quarters" that Zim asked his elevator to take them to.

Zim got off the elevator and began walking towards the far door, Gaz followed. The door slid open and a few lights on the inside turned on. Their was a bed, a vending machine, and a large-ish TV with a game console underneath. Zim went into what Gaz guessed was a "closet" and he pulled out two beanbag chairs in front of the TV.

"Now. I brought you here because I thought you would like a bit of privacy." Gaz nodded and sat in the red chair, Zim was already in the blue chair.

"Zim... This may be weird.. but you are pretty much the closest person to me besides my dim-witted brother and my workaholic dad. Zim nodded understandingly. She was surprised that he was taking this so coolly.

"Well, the reason for that is, you aren't scared of me. Every other human-" She stopped because of the fact that what she said wouldn't be right. Zim isn't human. And because of this, he chuckled.

"Ah, Gaz, I am no mere human, as you know" he pointed to his eyes, than skin, then antenae. "I am an Irken and though we may have some human features, VERY few, we are nothing like you." "I know that!!" She growled in frustration." But it's not what I meant!!" Zim jumped off the chair with the sudden outburst, but calmly sat back down.

" Zim wants to know ONE thing." Gaz nodded, still a bit angry. " What happened this morning that gave you the thought that you needed to talk to THE ALMIGHT-" "SAVE IT!!" She yelled. He flinched and shut up. " I KNOW your name and you AREN'T that mighty... ok?" He nodded, afraid that she might smash his head in.

" So you want to know why I came over, right?" He nodded again. She sighed so that she could hold back the tear that was making it's way to her eye. " Well, This morning Dib said a few things that... upset me, and well-" She couldn't hold it, she didn't know why but tears started falling, "They were true, but-but, "She wiped her tears ad got a hold of herself. " He said that I was nothing like them, my family, I mean." Zim suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of his Squeedly Spooch He had never seen Gaz cry in all his time being here. Then Zim did something that neither of them thought he would do, " Why do you care? What does it matter if you are different... you, are you!!" He imedietly shut up. He had no idea why he said that it scared him.

Gaz nodded, and then, she cried. She kept crying for a few minutes. Zim didn't know what to do. He thought he had upset her.

" Gaz-human? Why is there water coming from your eyes? Has Zim said something he should not have?" Gaz sniffed and gave a small giggle.

" No, you didn't, if anything, you made me realize something I should have a while ago."

Zim wanted to know more. This feeling was urging him to ask her more that has been bugging her. So he did. And surprisingly... she began explaining her life. He listened most intently, he wanted to know every detail. It was probably the most interesting story he had ever heard in his life.

Near the end, her voice broke and she began to sob. Obviously her memories made her upset, so he urged her no more and instead sat patiently as she cried. He almost jumped to the other side of the room when she leaned on him.

She began sobbing into his chest and he could feel the burning as her tears soaked through his shirt. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around in order to comfort her. She cried harder and he tried soothing her, until she fell asleep of course.

**Thank you very much for your review, I appreciate all of them :D**

**Girl Talk, I wasn't able to see all episodes so I didn't know that, thank you for letting me know :D**

**I am planning to start my next chapter soon and it will be up by tomorrow.**


	3. Friends?

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I feel so special!! **

**Girl Talk, I think those are great Ideas and I may use them later in my story when something actually begins to spark. I\ll continue to try and keep the in character as much as I possibly can.**

Dib was worried. His sister ran off quickly this morning. He hasn't seen her since and he regrets ever saying what he said. She hasn't even come home and it's been almost two hours since Skool ended, a lot of horrible things have been brewing up in his big head that could have been done to his 16 year old sister.

Dib twiddled his thumbs and sat on the couch as Mysterious Mysteries came on, and for once, he didn't pay attention. His mind wandered into alleyways and parks. He was trying to mentally see if he knew where she could be.

His wrist communicator was in need of repairs in order to call her. So he couldn't possibly find out here she is unless he looked for her himself.

So he went to the coat rack and grabbed a black trench coat and his shoes and he ran out the door. He was going to find her, Gaz needed him.

********

Gaz woke up in the dark. But a few second, lights turned on and she looked at her surroundings. There was a vending machine not to fare from her. She noticed that she was on a bed with red blankets and pillows. There was a door on the other side of the bed, and a door over at the other end of the room.

Suddenly the door she was looking at slid open to reveal a floating purple moose.

"Squeek? " Gaz looked at the moose for a few seconds before realizing that it squeeked. She knew that it said **something** but she didn't know what... "What did you say? I don't understand moose squeeking!"

"SQUEEK!!!" She heard the moose yell and then heard an elevator... That's when she remembered that she was in Zim's house. For what reasn was at the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember for the life of her.

"Hello, Gaz. Did you sleep well?" Zim walked into the room and shooed the moose away. She nodded and decided that she ask what happened. Zim sat on the end of the bed and stared at her with some sort of intensity in his ruby orbs that were so deep.

She suddenly questioned to herself the reason he needed to hide them, but quickly dismissed the thought. "How did I get here? I completely forget what happened last night." He nodded and smiled a bit. "Comfort." Was all he said though.

She looked at him questionetly. "What do you mean comfort? Why the hell would I need comfort!?" She glared and Zim chuckled a bit... "Well, your brother said something to you that I personally think he shouldn't have. You came to meand talked to me all about it. You ended u crying yourself to sleep."

She stared at him in shock. She cried. Then it all hit her like a tidal wave. The things Dib said, coming over to Zim's house, telling him all about her and finally... crying into his chest.

"TRESPASSER! TRESSPASSER!" They heard Zim's house yell. "Computer!! Can you tell me who is at the door!!" A large screen came down infront of them and The both stared in anger and in shock. "DIB!!" They said together.

"Stay here, I'm going to take care of this." Zim got up and walked out the door, but Gaz followed. She hid behind a can that was strangely in the elevator and got off quietly behind Zim. He grabbed his disguise and answered the door.

"Dib, How DARE you come to MY hou-" "where the hell is my sister!!!" Dib yelled at Zim. Zim growled. "Why do YOU care? Who do you think you are insulting Gaz like that and then expect her to just come home with you? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LOSER ON THE WHOLE DAMNED PLANET IF YOU THINK THAT!!!" He screamed and slammed the door in Dib's face, leaving him to stare at the sign that said "MEN" On the door.

He turned and walked away, knowing that it was true, and that he needed to EARN Gaz's trust back. He Hurt her, nd now he needed to heal the wound that he made. He felt worse than h has ever felt before in his life. He never intended to do so much damadge that she would go to ZIM for help...

*****

Gaz heard it all. She couldn't believe that Zim stood up for her like that. She was utterly touched.

"Gaz, I know you are there." He sighed and she looked up to meet the most beautiful things she has seen in forever, Zim's eyes could challenge the ocean. And she found herself staring at them whenever he didn't have his disguise on. She heard a cough and quickly snapped out of her strange thoughts. She wasn't used to the weird feeling she got when she saw the red orbs, but somehow she liked it.

Zim smiled and sat on the couch, Gaz got up and sat down beside him. Without thinking, she hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered. He got a weird tingle that started at his head and worked it's way down to his toes. She didn't know what it was that made her do it though... she didn't understand it, but she liked whatever this feeling was. She was grateful to have someone that was comforting her.

She let go and asked the only thing she could think of to break the strange silence. "What about you?" Zim chuckled a bit. "You want to know about an alien? Why is that?"

She growled "I don't know! I told you about me, so you are going to tell me about you!! Is that good enough?" She glared at him for a good five seconds before relaxing yet again.

" Alright... but only because your glare freaks me out a bit." She giggled and his eyes widened, "Did you giggle?" Her face turned into a scowl in that second, "Yeah? Is that a problem? Or do I have to be pissed off all the time?" He cleared his hroat and shook his head and got on with his life story.

*****

"...and when I found out I was angry.... but got over it." She stared in shock. She finally knew the reason that for about three years or so he never really did anything to try and take over the Earth. Then she noted sadness in his eyes and stroked his antennae. He shivered as she did this and Gaz smiled a small smile.

"Can I stay hear longer? I don't want to deal with my idiot brother, and it's nice to have a.... friend." She was sure they were friends because she's never hugged anyone besides her family, and she certainly never opened up to anyone before. So, yeah... they were friends.

Zim smiled because he too thought they were friends. He was glad she thought so. And he noticed that she wasn't being like herself, she was acting more... happy and she wasn't being violent or angry. Her face almost brightened up and she looked beautiful as she basked in the glow of her once dark personality.

**I figured that I wasn't going to get anywhere with the romance thing if I didn't change her personality**

**Don't kill me!!! I wanted to keep them in character but I can't if I am going to make a romance fic about them. R&R Please, I get so excited when that happens :D**


	4. Jealousy and Sam

**Thank you so much, I love all of the reviews I am getting. You guys are awesome, I am planning on using a couple of your ideas, they'll probably work well!!**

**This chapter is going to get a little bit more interesting, Enjoy!!!**

Skool started at it's usual time, in it's usual place, on a usually boring Monday morning. The weekend was boring. Gaz went home and didn't come back to Zim's house afterwards. Zim wondered what happened because he walked to Skool alone today.

As usual he sat at a random table before the bell rang to go to class. He walked into class alone, yet again, still wondering where Gaz was. And then he looked up. You wouldn't have known who it was until you saw her hair. Gaz was wearing a White top with a rainbow skull on it. She had a black skirt with white leggings underneath, She had eyeliner on and lipgloss... but the thing that gave her difference away the most... Her expression. She actually looked, happy.

Happiness was an emotion that Zim had never seen on her face until she came over on Friday. It scared him a bit, but seeing her happy made him smile too and he didn't know or care why. "Zim? Hello? Earth to Zim!!" He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Gaz standing right in front of him.

"Do you like my outfit? I felt weird about wearing my other clothes and found this stuff in one of my long lost drawers." He smiled again. " like it!" She smiled a huge smile and gave him a hug. "then she stopped and waved at someone behind him. "I wanted you to meet someone!!" He tuned around and saw a tall buff boy standing there in jeans and a black shirt on. He looked like one of the guys in the Skool football team.

" Zim! Meet Sam, Sam... Zim. Sam is my new boyfriend!!" She said cheerfully... Zim wasn't quite that cheerful. He should have been happy for Gaz... But instead he was furious. It w as a stranger feeling than the feeling he felt when Gaz was at his house. He actually wanted to punch the Sam.. or whatever, guy in the face!! And then burn him and finally kick him as hard as he could where the sun don't shine and end with a maniacal- "Zim!! Are you listening to me?"

He snapped out of it and looked at Gaz who was now scowling at him. "Huh?" She rolled her eyes and her "boyfriend" chuckled. "I said, I'm going to be at Sam's house tonight, so I can't come over, OK?" His eyes widened with shock and anger towards the male beside him. Now he REALLY wanted to hurt him.

Zim grumbled something and stomped off to class. "What's up with the green kid?" She looked at Sam "Number one, don't EVER call him that. Number two, I have no idea..." She looked longingly at the direction Zim stormed off.

_Stupid Jock... I wish I could just beat his big fat head in!!! But then Gaz would be hurt... and she's so happy... _He stopped his thoughts and calmed down. The thought of Gaz hating him was too much. He would just have to deal with it until Skool was over. Then he would ask his computer about the strange emotions that he was feeling.

*****

Dib was behind a corner when he heard the news, _Gaz!! A boyfriend? NO!! Not my little sister..._ He began to think of ways to separate them. He was happy that she was happy, but disapproved her having a boyfriend. Especially a jock. They had a bad reputation at this skool. He didn't want to see his sister hurt...

*****

Zim sat in class and blocked everything out of his head. He was too drowned in his own thoughts to care about anything... He wondered if the feeling was... depression? He wasn't sure. But he knew that he just about hated everything and he didn't have a clue why.

He raised his hand at the teacher whom he just couldn't get rid of. "Yes Zim?" He nodded, "Um... Ms. Bitters, May I use the washroom?" Because he is in Hi Skool now, he was un-banned from washroom breaks a few years ago. "Yes. But DON'T TAKE SO LONG!!!" He nodded and ran out the door.

At his locker he grabbed the Zim-Droid he built to skip class in emergencies. He programmed it to do everything he did in class. He had a remote so when he came back, before lunchtime, he would be able to get it out of class. He turned it on and it went to class silently, while he ran out the door.

*****

Zim walked inside his house and saw Gir sitting down, watching The Scary Monkey Show. He didn't even say anything. He just walked to the toilet and went down into his underground quarters. He walked inside and anti-Gir'd the door. "Computer... I need to know what emotion I am feeling... run a scan if you have to." He stood up and a flat red light moved downward from his head to his feet.

"You are currently feeling the emotion commonly known as Jealousy." Said the computer in a bored voice. "Jealousy," zim repeated, " Computer, do you know the cause?" The computer looked at footage from the skool (A/N: Don't ask how he got it) It showed the talk with Gaz, Zim and.... Sam... "Perhaps it is because she has an interest in that male standing beside her?"

At the mention of.... him.... Zim's antennae straightened and he wore a scowl on his face. Then he calmed down and asked his final question. "Computer... if that is jealousy, what was the emotion I had when Gaz was here with me?" The computerized home gave a small chuckle. "Why.... it was love!!" The computer explained,

"Love is an emotion in which you have a dep feeling for another person. In other words... you get a weird but happy feeling when you are around them." Zim nodded, the emotion he felt matched the description that his computer gave. He WAS in love with the human girl. "So this is the main reason why I was jealous of that meat-head?" He asked, out of complete curiosity. " Yes..."

Zim nodded... He had to make her love him back... and perhaps get a punch or two into Sam's face. He smiled evilly as a small plan formed in his alien mind. He WAS going to win her heart, he didn't know how just yet but he will.... he wil....

*****

Zim went back to skool and went to lunch after getting his robot out of the class. He sat at his usual table and noticed Gaz sitting with... Sam... and a bunch of unknown kids. He shook with anger and left the skool. He needed to get her to love him so that this awful "jealousy" would go away!! It was annoying the crap out of him and he hated it.

That Night, Zim stayed up to learn as much as he possibly could on the human emotion called "love" and he tried to find a good way to win Gaz's heart, so that his own would be full again.

**OMG... A boyfriend?? Poor Zim, just finding out that he was in love with her... when it's too late, or is it? I thought the ending was cute.**

**I'm loving all the reviews you ppl have given me!! You are amazing –Gives you all cookies- ILY!!!**


	5. Unknown Kiss

**Ok, you people are amazing and I love all of you!!! I WILL be continueing, just a heads up, there will be at least 10-15 chapters so don't expect me to stop any time soon. I WISH i owned Invader Zim..... so much...**

Gaz walked home from Skool with Sam... but instead of being all happy... she was extremely worried. Thoughts of how angry Zim was kept tugging at her mind. She wanted to make sure he was ok, she wanted to see him again, but she couldn't just walk away from Sam and go to Zim's house!!! Or could she...

" Hey Sam?" He looked away from girl's yard to look at his not- as-pretty-as-the-girl-he-was-staring-at girlfriend. "Wha? Oh... uh... yeah?" She rolled her eyes, she knew what he was doing before she talked to him. "I need to go check up on something, I'll meet you at Bloaty's ok?" He nodded and she turned down Zim's street.

She ran until she saw the glowing green house. "GAZZY!!!!" _Uh-oh..._ Gir Ran and squeeked until he tackled Gaz in a massive hug. As much as she found Gir adorable, she still found him freakishly annoying.

"Not Now Gir, I need to talk to Zim, is he there?" Gir nodded and grabbed Gaz's hand. He dragged the poor girl through the living room and stopped. "HE'S A DOWN THERE!!!" he screamed at her. "Shhhh," She put a finger to her lips. "I need you to be quiet! I don't want him to know that I came just yet." Gir nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

Gaz went into the kitchen to and stepped into the fridge this time... the toilet wasn't very fun. Down she went underneath the house until she stopped and got out. She was in the same hallway, but there was a 4th door. She went into the fourth door to see if Zim was there.

"Gaz... what on Irk are you doing here?" He was there. She breathed deeply and calmed her nerves enough to walk in. She was in a room that was completely white. No carpets or padding... and it didn't even have a chair... or any furniture for that matter. But there were books. ALOT of books.

And then there was Zim... He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. "Gaz? Why are you here?" She looked at him as he began to stand up and walk towards her. His face was almost directly in front of her. She started to breathe a bit faster and took a step back. " Zim... I was...*gulp* A bit... worried about you." She said finally.

Zim's eyes widened and then she began to stare into them again. "Gaz?" She came back to reality. "I know you are with the meat-he- I mean.... _Sam._" She glared at what he was about to call Sam... even though he WAS a meat-head. "And I wanted to know.... why?" She rolled her eyes and was about to answer with : I love him.... But then she stopped. Did she really love him? She wasn't sure anymore. She almost didn't know why she was with him...

" I.... I don't... know..." Zim nodded in response and walked up to her face again. "Do you love him?" she re-thought what she thought before and came to a decision. " No.... No I guess I don't-" "Then why are you with him, if you don't love him?"

Gaz shook her head and her cell phone rang. It was Sam. "Uh Zim.. I just gotta get this..." She opened her phone and she could here screaming on the other end. "GAZ!!!! Help me!!! Your phsyco brother is attacking me!!!" Her eyes widened, "Why would he be attacking you?" She could here a girl screaming in the background,

" I don't KNOW!!! I was just TALKING to Stephanie- OWWW!!!! And nothing... but your brother jumped out of the tree and attacked me!!!"

She was angry now... but not at her brother... "What were you DOING with Stephanie..." She didn't even know who Stephanie was... " I went inside her house and.. we uh... TALKED!! Yeah... we were talking!!"

Gaz turned off her phone.... she had a feeling that she knew what was REALLY happening... Then she sat down and cried.... She thought that he was probably the last person who would ever love her... or even LIKE her... Zim liked her... but he was just her friend, and an ALIEN for that matter...

Zim didn't like to see Gaz cry, he didn't know why she was crying but it made him feel really bad that her amazingly happy personality was shattered by something unknown to him. (A/N: He couldn't hear anything on the phone...) He sat down beside Gaz and hugged her. She sniffed and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Zim...*sniff* What happened to you... today, you looked really upset..." He looked into her topaz eyes that had tears falling from them and didn't know what to say. He completely forgot that he was trying to win her heart and didn't want to tell her the truth... not yet.

"Well... um... I had remembered that... uh... the Dib-monkey did something and that I needed to uh... get him back!!" She giggled and remembered the talk on the phone, so she cried again.

"What did ...Sam... say to you that made you so upset?" She didn't want Zim to worry but she told him the truth...

" Sam said that my brother was attacking him because he was at a girl's house...most likely doing..... things..." Zim pondered the term "things" He didn't have a clue what she could have meant and decided to ask her. " What do you mean when you say "things"?" She sighed and explained to Zim about what "It" was and what "things" meant and all about you-know-what...

When she was done he looked like he saw a cow getting gutted out... and Gaz laughed at his expression which in turn made him happy. He stood up and held his hand out for her to take it, she did and he helped her up. They walked to the elevator and the popped out of the toilet. I have no clue how they both fit in there...

Zim opened the door to his house and Gaz walked through. They began to walk to the Membrane household. They passed a bunch of people and most of them were staring at the duo... mostly Zim's green skin. They passed the park and alot of apartements until they reached the neighbourhood that Gaz lived in.

Zim noticed the creepy dog that he's seen too many times and walked faster. Gaz had to run to catch up with him. As they approached the house, they just finished their conversation on waffles, one of the most random topics ever.

Zim walked with Gaz to her door. "Well I guess I shall see you at Skool tomorrow?" Zim asked... and hoped that the answer was yes. She nodded and blushed at the sudden awkwardness. Zim didn't know what to do... so he kissed her. He kissed her smack dab on the lips for a good 3 seconds before he stopped and his cheeks turned a darker green.

He said bye quickly and ran away, leaving a stunned and embarrassed Gaz to stand at her door. It took her a few minutes to register what happened before walking into her house, dropping her bag on the ground and sprinting up the stairs to lock herself in her room.

Zim had kissed her!! She didn't know if she like it or not... she just knew that he kissed her. She also knew that he was an alien and that he shouldn't have kissed her... but he did. She almost felt somewhat happy that he did. But she is going through a time that happens when you are sure that your boyfriend was cheating on you.

Gaz heard her phone ring. She looked at it and Sam's picture appeared on the screen. She threw her phone as hard as she could at a wall. If her room wasn't sound proof, someone from across the street could have heard the crash that the impact made.

She forgot about it and lay her head down... still thinking, and fell asleep.

*****

Zim walked into his house and slammed the door shut.. "Stupid, stupid...Why are you so fucking STUPID!!!" He began screaming at himself. He walked into his fridge and threw off his disguise. "What the hell were you thinking, Zim!! You don't just randomly do... whatever you did!!" He then began to wonder... what DID he do? He was at a loss... He may have read a ton of books on human love but he didn't know what he just did...

"Computer, what is it called when one being places their lips upon another's?" He demanded. The computer gave a sigh and explained the concept of "kissing".

"Kissing is where you place you mouth onto someone else's mouth and stay like that for a few seconds or minutes." The computer then showed Zim a video of a couple kissing. "I see..." He got off the elevator... which for some reason, took a long time to go down to the hallway. He walked into the room that was never there before but was magically there now and began to contemplate. He wanted to figure out what he should do. _If kissing is a way to express love... than Gaz must know that I love her!!_

He thought it through and wanted to somehow get Gaz to love him back... then he realized something..._SAM!!! _ Suddenly out of nowhere Mini-moose was floating and doing barrel rolls. "Mini-Moose!! What are you doing.. how on Irk did you even get in here!!!???"

"Squeek!" Zim glared at the purple moose and he floated away when he heard Skoodge.

_Oh great... Skoodge is back. _He could here Gir jumping and screaming on the house level, and he shook his head with disgust, but got up anyways. He may as well greet the alien back from his trip. _Not much I can do about it,_ He thought bitterly. And with that, he walked upstairs to go greet his companion.

**I realized that there wasn't enough mini-moose so I brought him back. YAY Skoodge is now goig to be back!!! By the way, Sam and Gaz were to gether since a few hours after she left Zim's house...ok?**


	6. Scoodge is back!

**OMG I'M BACK! I finally got my writing program up, and hopefully it stays up this time! I'm going to write a new chapter for all my stories and perhaps add a new one to feed my fans' hunger ^^**

Zim walked up through the stairway until he met up with a wall, pressing a button, he walked through it. First he was greeted with a terrible disaster mess all over the home, anger boiled over him as he shifted his ruby eyes around the living room. "GIR!" he screamed, forgetting why he came up in the first place."Um, Zim? He went out to get my stuff with Mini-moose" Zim snapped his head towards the noise and glared at whatever had spoken.

He noticed a figure standing in the middle of the room, seeing this short person, he calmed down. "Oh, hey Scoodge... sorry for...uh... screaming, it's just... the mess..." he drifted off as his eyes re-scanned the room and mumbled something unintelligible.

Scoodge looked at him nervously and decided he should try to cheer him up. "Hey, I could clean if you'd like, maybe we could throw GIR into a chamber of some sort while we clean up?" He said with a small smile on his face.

Zim looked back at Scoodge and looked completely out of it... then randomly laughed his regular maniacal laughter at the idea of trapping GIR in a cell. Scoodge took a few steps back, a bit frightened by Zim's sudden outburst. Zim calmed himself and looked at the scared face on the little irken standing before him.

"Oh...uh... great idea!" Zim rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment...he didn't mean to laugh like that. Scoodge chuckled nervously as GIR smashed through the door holding Scoodge's stuff. "MASTER! I GOTS SUSIE'S STUFF FO' YOUUUU!" Then he proceeded in throwing all the stuff on the ground.

Zim smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head. He then thought of what Scoodge said and walked towards the disgustingly adorable robot. "Oh Girrr!" he purred evilly, "How would you like to have some tacos with me, in the lab...hmmm?" he smirked as the little SIR unit jumped up and down with joy. "I LIEK TACOS!" and Zim grinned, showing off his zipper-like teeth, "I know Gir, I know, come on." He began walking towards the elevator and Gir followed after saluting.

Once in the lab, Zim prepared a robotic chamber specifically to shut down any electronic device for a period of time. He threw a Krazy Taco bag into the chamber and whistled; Gir ran full speed into the chamber and started eating a tequito out of the bag. Zim turned to the controls and turned to the chamber. The Door sealed shut and he looked at the screen, little by little, Gir's power as draining until eventually, he shut down completely.

Zim laughed maniacally again until he started choking. _I've really got to stop doing that__**, **_He thought to himself as he walked to the elevator. Then his mind wandered yet again and he started thinking of Gaz… What did she think of him now? Did she like it? Hate it? Hate him? His heart hurt at the thought of Gaz hating him, he couldn't bare it.

Once he reached the house level he saw Scoodge sitting and watching TV, The house completely spotless. "Scoodge… did… did you clean the whole house for me?" Scoodge looked over, finally noticing his presence. "Uh… yea, I sort of cleaned it while you were dealing with Gir." Zim couldn't help but smile; frankly, he didn't like Scoodge that much, but the fact that Scoodge did this made him a little happier.

**YES new chapter everyone! I know it's a little short, but it's just a small thing to help bring Scoodge into the picture… OH NO GIR! Yea, he was put into a de-power chamber for the time being, Sorry Gir Fans D:**


	7. In Seperate Places

**Like I said, I'm Updating! :DD This will have extra details added to the situation of when she got home.**

Dib sat at his computer, not sure what to do. He had brutally attacked his sisters boyfriend. Of course, that ass diserved it! Dib had followed him to some person's house, and watched as Sam walked inside and began making out with some girl! This girl was NOT his sister and that infuriated Dib, because it meant that Gaz's Boyfriend was cheating on her!

Dib slammed his head on his desk.

He didn't know what he should do. No doubt Sam called Gaz and probably told her a lie to get her to hate Dib even more then she already did, and therefore get off scott free.

He wanted to talk to her, to hug her and tell her he was sorry, but he knew he couldn't. Because he knew that she probably didn't trust him any longer and that he was just a jerk! A big-headed jerk! There wasn't much he could do about it…

*DING*DONG*

Dib woke from his thoughts and checked the time. It was 6:45 now. He must've fallen asleep…

He got up from his chair and stretched as he walked down to get the door, it was being rung furiously and now someone was banging on it. "Jesus.. I'M COMING!" He walked over and unlocked the door, it burst open and nearly hit him in the face!

"'Bout Time you got the door, you dick!"

He recognised that voice and looked up.

" GAZ! Oh my god! Gaz! I'm so sorry! I..I… I didn't know what I was thinking! Where were you! Oh nevermind I'm just glad you're back! I'm sorry-"

Tears began welling in his eyes and he held on to his younger sister

"G-Gaz… I'm so sorry…" She stood there, her brother clinging on to her like a child to his mother, and all she could do was stand.

"You're voice is stupid…"

She said simply and he looked up, a hurt expression on his face and she giggled

" Stop you're crying!"

She smiled and hugged her older brother

"Look, I forgive you, okay? It's alright, I know what happened with Sam, and…well…"She looked a bit nervous.

"T-t-thank y-you" She looked away.

He got up and practically picked her up in a massive hug.

"Get off of me NOW Dib, or I will throw cyou into a…. you know what? Nevermind" she smiled and hugged him back.

Zim was lying in his bed.

He had come up after throwing a tiny part for scoodge with mini-moose, and was quite tired. He didn't feel like sleeping though, and he wasn't sure why though. He did feel kinda of sick… I little bit upset too.

He flipped onto his other side and started thinking of Gaz again. _She must think I'm an idiot! _He thought about for a minute and sighed… he could feel tears fall down his green cheeks and stuffed his face into his pillow.

He hated this, he wished Gaz never got that boyfriend of hers, better yet, he wished he never had these feelings for her! It would make everything so much easier for him!

He cried softly into his pillow and tried to fall asleep with not a lot of luck on his part, all he really managed to do was soak his pillow and make himself upset, but eventually, his pak went into sleep –mode and he drifted into a world of dreams.

Gaz went upstairs to her room and locked the door.

She was still upset about her boyfriend….then she thought of Zim…

He had kissed her! Right outside her door, she was lucky that Dib didn't see him when he opened the door, or she would have gotten a lecture. But still, he had kissed her! It was totally and completely worng in so many ways…. For one, he was an alien! And also, she wasn't officially single yet and third, Dib hated him! Not that she really cared for the third reason, but still…

All of a sudden, she heard her phone ring, she reached over and looked to see who called and threw her phone across the room, where it smashed into the wall.

She was not in any mood to speak with Sam, and wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

She lay her head on her pillow, thankful for having a sound-proof room. She fell asleep soon afterwards, wishing that she didn't have to go to Skool tomorrow.

**That's the chapter! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the short chapters but I'm trying to update fast :3**


	8. Just Dreaming

**Okay, this might be my last update until next week or so due to computer changing and all that stupid stuff, so I'll try to make it a good one :D**

Floating…

All around there was grass and clouds, it was beautiful, and all the while, he felt like he was floating.

He felt very strange because he knew he wasn't able to fly, not even float, he wasn't capable of something like that.

It was an odd feeling too, almost… happy. Like he was floating on a cloud of happiness.

But he wasn't alone, when his vision cleared up, he could see someone standing on what looked like a little floating island of sorts.

It was complete with a beautiful willow tree and it seemed to be glowing like the sun was shining on glass, but there was no sun to be found.

The person he saw looked up, her purple hair shone in the light and slightly swayed about her head.

He recognised her but just could put her finger on who she was, for she didn't look like anyone he knew.

Her hair was long, straight down to the middle of her back with bangs pulled to the sides to keep them out of her pale face.

She wore a long black dress that seemed to drag out behind her, and had a skull in the middle.

Her eyes were the best part.

Her eyes were a yellow-ish brown colour, like a topaz gem and he was completely mesmerized when she looked at him.

"_Zim…" _He came out of his trance and realized that he was on the island with her.

"_Zim…" _She repeated and he stood up and looked deep into her eyes.

He knew her; he recognised the voice who spoke to him.

It was a voice that felt like heaven and hell, pain and pleasure.

He couldn't get enough of her…"_Gaz?"_

She looked back at him, her face soft for once in the time he'd known her; he looked at her eyes, which they too, were soft yet, full of a mixture of emotions.

"_Yes Zim…What is wrong?"_ He had looked away from her, to his and her surprise.

He could feel the sting of tears rolling down his green skin and knew he was crying.

Then, he felt a hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away from his face and he looked back at the girl standing before him.

She smiled.

Her smile made his heart flutter and he had to smile back.

"_Zim…I have to tell you something"_

He looked at her with a confused look, when she suddenly wrapped her thin arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his antennae.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her warm breath against his antenna which made him shiver.

"_Zim…..I…." _He closed his eyes, waiting for what he was sure to come.

"_I….WAKE UP MASTER!"_

Suddenly Zim jolted awake in his bed, he could hear his PAK whirring, trying to keep up with his beating heart.

He looked around the room and found his robotic slave jumping on Zim's bed.

"MASTER! Susie let me out of the TACO PLACEEEE!"

Zim was still confused room the strange dream he just had. But was suddenly angry at the little robot for waking him from it.

"GIR! What have I told you about waking me from my SLEEP-CYCLE?" He practically screamed at the little robot, causing him to fall out of Zim's bed.

"Awwww I'm sorry master… I know what'll make you feel better!" Gir was about to pounce on Zim into a huge bear-hug but Zim stopped him.

"Gir…."He sighed, "The only thing that would please me at this moment is not a hug, but something else."

Gir stared at his master with seemingly interested eyes and Zim continued without realizing.

"A girl, a human girl. There is only one stinking earthanoid that could possibly make me happy, but I couldn't possibly have her…" He drifted off silently.

Gir looked at his upset master and got up to leave "I'll leave you alone master…"

Zim looked up just as Gir left, somewhat dumbfounded at Gir's sudden personality change, but put it aside.

He was too upset to think about something like Gir's personality.

What was it that the humans used? Oh yes, depression. Zim figured he was depressed, he learned from his studies that depression was a mixture of anger and sadness that leaves one confused and in belief that his life is not what it should be.

He had lost his Invader status, was mocked by his people, was always brought down by Dib and his Skool…

And now he was going to lose Gaz.

He didn't get why he would be so upset though… she was simply a human, something he was going to destroy a while back, and he was…. In love with her?

He got up to get dressed and ready for the day ahead.

He made it to the house floor in a random t-shirt, one of the few human clothes he owned, and some black pants.

He was out of his disguise and looked a little tired…

"Hey Zim." His head snapped up and he looked around him.

Scoodge, Gir and Mini-moose were sitting at the table eating waffles… but they weren't the ones who spoke…

"Zim, are you okay? You look a little… upset" He looked over on the other side of the table and saw her.

"Gaz?" his voice was cracked and dry from crying and yelling.

She looked upset, most likely at his current appearance.

"Um, hey... I just stopped by to see how you were; you didn't look so good last night.

He nodded and continued to stare cat her ad then spoke, "You shouldn't worry about me, I am perfectly fine" he shovelled some of the waffles that were place before him.

His friends looked at him with a concern, they all knew (except Gaz) that he had lost his rank of Invader and the hardships he endured when he found out he was mocked this whole time.

He ignored it and went back to his waffles.

Gaz, after a few minutes, screeched her chair and stood up angrily. "ZIM! I am tired of this! Why won't you just tell me what the FUCK is WRONG with you!" she screamed.

Zim stood up and walked over to her, asking that the others leave. And they made no hesitation.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" She nodded "Why do you THINK? Have you forgotten everything that's happened these past few days? Hmm?" her eyes widened as she remembered everything.

Then, he pushed her against the wall with a little too much force and smashed his lips against hers, yet she didn't struggle.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and returned it.

He broke it off and wiped his mouth, and then he began to cry again.

He walked back up to her and hugged her, and she hugged him back. "I….I….I l-love y-y-you~" he said while tears continued to escape his eyes, soaking into her shirt.

She felt tears in her eyes and hugged him harder…"I know Zim, I'm so sorry…" and she let go of him, and walked away.

"Zim," she said before walking out, "I'm sorry, but I need to think about this," she began to cry harder, "I'm too confused" and she ran out of his house, tears flying as she ran.

Zim sat on the floor of his house, hands in fists on his floor; he was shaking all over, crying like never before.

_Gaz…I love you….._

**So, that's my next chapter, but I'd like to warn you, it MIGHT get a bit angsty later on, if you cry, I'm sorry D:**


	9. Trouble

**I'm happy to know that this story is getting so many viewers and reviews x3 thank you everyone! I'm very happy :D (btw, found my writing program on here, so I can continue!)**

_What the FUCK is wrong with me?_

Gaz stopped running and wiped tears from her face, even if more kept falling.

She was clearly angry with herself, for she had hurt the one person who helped her in her time of need.

She didn't want to, but she felt like she had to. She loved him, of course... but she always thought it was more of a brotherly sort of way.

She gritted her teeth as she brought her hand into a ball and punched the nearest object, managing to knock a tree down.

She began to stomp off, muttering to herself out of pure hatred and anger, mostly at herself. She wanted to be angry at Zim, for putting these weird emotions into her and making her confused and upset. She wanted to hate him for being the way he was... Yet she wanted to love him for everything else...

Gaz clutched a large portion of her amethyst hair in her fists and pulled, she barely felt the pain due to her current emotions. She just wanted it to stop! Why wouldn't it just-

"STOP!" She accidently screamed the last word and began shaking, she fell onto the ground and shuddered. She was to upset to move, she wanted to turn it all into anger like she used to, it made everything easier, because then people feared her and she didn't have to answer questions.

But she couldn't... she just couldn't.

What she felt was far more then she could've possibly known herself capable of feeling, and she hated it. All she could picture was Zim. Shuddering and crying that he loved her, heart-broken when she turned him down...

She clutched her shirt, feeling the still-moist fabric that Zim had cryed on, and she fell.

Dib sat at his computer, working on... something.

In truth, he didn't even know what it was he happened to be working on, because practically everything he worked on was about something paranormal, so it didn't matter.

He checked his clock. _Funny..._ He thought, _Gaz should've been home by now, the whole day has gone by! For christ's sake it's almost 6:30! _

Gaz had left mentioning something about breakfast at a friend's and he shrugged and said 'okay' But this was odd, she was gone for hours...

Dib started too panic and got up from his desk and went downstairs. He needed to find her! What if she's sick! Or maybe she was kidnapped!

He shuddered at thought and ran out of his house, with every step, he ran faster because of his growign worry.

After running around for half an hour he was at Zim's neighbourhood for some reason...

He didn't know why, but he was drawn to this particular place. He looked around for a bit, when he saw a purple thing lying on the side of the street, this made him curious and he went to investigate.

"Zim? Are you alright?"

Scoodge sat next to Zim on the couch, trying to comfort his friend.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Zim screamed before he buried his face in his hands.

Scoodge didn't know what to do, he knew about Gaz, and he also knew about Zim's Invader status, and it upset him to know how much Zim has been through. Yet he kept so strong up to ths point.

He knew that Zim wasn't upst entirely my Gaz, he knew that he was just breaking down, peice by peice and it hurt him o see this.

"Zim... maybe you should try talking to her, you know... apologising and just... ask to start over?"

He rubbed Zim's PAK to confort him and Zim looked up. "I... I can't. You don't understand Scoodge, she has some kind of power, she can mesmerize me, it leaves me dumbfounded! And after this, there is no wy I could possibly face her again..."

Zim got up anyways...

After a few minutes of being cinforted hhe had made up his mind. He was going to go get Gaz nd talk to her, she seemed as upset as him anyways... he was sure she would stop and talk about it.

He walked to the door and stooped. He turned around and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to his dear friend and walked out.

Dib walked slowly towards the purple object lying silently on the ground, it wasn't making any noise so he figure it was inaminate or dead.

Walking fster he stood beside it and knelt down, it almost looked like a person' shape under a thick purple blanket, then he flipped it over quickly, hoping it wasn't just garbage or something.

He couldn't see much at first, but he looked a bit closer and saw tht the thing had a face, and a body...

"GAZ!"

Zim heard a loud yell from nearby, he couldn't quite make out the words... or word that was said. But something in the pit of his squeedly spooch, made him run out of his house

He ran down the street until he could hear faint sobbing, and he looked up and saw a figue with someone in their arms, crying. He sprinted the short distance and gasped. Dib was sitting on the ground with Gaz in his arms, crying.

Zim just about exploded, he got on his knees and called an ambulance right away. Then dib looked up, still sniffling, "Z-z-zim, w-why are y-you h-h-here?" Zim looked down at Gaz, not listening to what the Gaz-brother had to say, he simply stared at her, his eyes filled with hurt, anger, sadness and love... and dib knew.

"Y-you M-MONSTER" Dib didn't want to leave Gaz but he needed to kill this alien, "HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR HER! She's HUMAN! You are a fucking ALIEN!" Dib coninued to scream, he put Gaz down and started to beat Zim, throwing punches at his face, leaving nasty welts and cuts all over him, yet he didn't bother to move, he just continued to stare at Gaz.

Dib stopped, "Why aren't you fighting back?" The large headed boy looked overly confused, and was still angry but he felt bad, because Zim looked like he wanted to be hurt, like he wanted to _die..._

Dib sat back down beside Gaz. Zim looked up at him, a look in his eyes that basically asked Why?

Dib shook his head, his scythe shaking back and forth. "You... really love her... don't you?"

Zim nodded slightly, it was such a tiny movemnt that it was almost undetectible. And Dib nodded in return, looking with saddened eyes down at his younger sibling.

"D-dib... will she be a-alright?"

Dib looked back at Zim and sighed. "I don't know, from what I could see, she collapsed, most likely from pressure or stress or something."

Zim felt tears falling down his cheeks. _So it is all Zim's fault? I did this to her? She could die and it would have been me who had done this..._ The tears fell faster and small sobs escaped hs lips...

Dib could tell Zim was crying... he felt horrible for beating on him. Suddenly he heard sirens and his head snapped to Zim, "ZIM! You don't have your disguise on!" Zim slowly looked up.

Dib was getting angry, did he WANT to be found out? "ZIM! Put your disguise on! What will Gaz think if she found out you were captured?"

Zim shook his head, " She wouldn't care, she already turne me down, she probably hates me..."

Dib was seriously frusterated, and the sirens grew louder... suddenly, he shove Zim's Dishuise on him, and made sure Zim didn't take it off.

At the hospital, Dib and Zim sat in Gaz's Room, looking over her, hoping she would wake up, or at least for the doctor to tell them what was wrong with her!

They sat in a comfortable silence, but there was still tension filling the room as well. They were bothe extremely upset and didn't know what to do, they hoped to some kind of god that she'd be okay...

As they were doing some kind of prayers, a nurse came in to check on Gaz's tubes and food and oxgen.

They both jolted up as soon as the nurse came in, but quickly sat down when they realised it wasn't the doctor.

The nurse looked at the teo bos and sighed, The doctor should be here soon, you can ask him how she's doing then, okay?"

The boys nodded and the woman left, and the silence returned...

1 Half Hour Later

"Hello boys!"

The doctor had walked in while the boys were asleep, at his voice they jolted awake and stared at the man.

He looked at them ,slightly uncomfortable at the sudden starng competition and he walked over at Gaz, writing down a few notes.

He sighed and looked at the boy, still staring at the doctor..."Uh... b-boys... I have some interesting news to tell you.

Dib and Zim sat on the edge of their seats, "You're sister and his friend is..."

**Yes! a cliffy, cause I'm evil, now, I would like some feedback, give me ideas? What should happen? I want at least five new reviews for the next chapter, okay? It's hard keeping up with demands, I'm getting writer's block D;**


	10. Author's Note

**Well I got 5 reviews in less than a full day, so I am going to continue, please send more ideas in, cause it really helps me to finish, I'm only going to start the chapter, I need some ideas on how I should finish it! It'll probably be the last chapter for this story, I might have some kind of epilogue added to the end, to add a little bit extra for you, but I need ideas and stuff, kay? **

**Thanks alot,**

**Jessi~**


	11. Hospital

**Okay, I've read over your reviews and got some great ideas! I've decided that this will not be the last chapter unless I decide to let it drag, which I don't like dragging D:**

**Here is my 10th chapter to It's Never Easy ^^**

Zim and Dib were on the edge of their seat...

The Doctor never finished his sentence and they were getting annoyed, their minds wandered to the worst possible circumstances, and they shuddered in synchronization.

The doctor coughed hard, "Oh, sorry boys, I didn't mean to stress you out, I had to cough..."

He looked at his clipoard in his hands and looked through some papers sitting on it. "Gaz Membrane... well I've looked over the notes... Se is unconcious, but she is perfectly fine. She seemed to have passed out due to stress, I'm sure she'll be up and about in a few days."

The doctor smiled warmly and Dib and Zim both sighed in relief, she was okay.

Zim ran right towards her bed and brought a chair to sit down. He looked at her with horrible guilt plastered all over his green skinned face. It hurt him to know she was unconcious because of him... He was just glad that she would be okay.

He held her small, pale hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, he would of given anything to be in her place, just so she didn't have to deal with it. Even if it meant being discovered.

Zim shuddered at the shought but never took his eyes away from the girl. "Zim..."

At first he thought she was awake, but noticed no movement from her. "Zim, you know why she stressed, don't you..." Dib came up to Zim and put a hand on his shoulder.

Zim looked up at Dib with pain in his eyes and Dib nodded. Sure he was pissed, but he couldn't get angry at Zim... he was too hurt.

So he looked away and sighed. "Yes." Dib opened his eys and looked back slightly, just enough ti see a tear fall from Zim's ake eye.

"I know why Gaz was so upset... and it was my fault." Dib was fully turned around now, listening intently. "Gaz was at my home this morning,it hurt me to see her but I sat down anyways, we sort of talked... and-"

He was worried for what would happen if he continued, but did anyway.

"Well, I... kissed her..." he stopped to look up at Dib's expression, luckily, it held no anger. "She seemed willing, and when I backed off, I began to cry and... she, ran off..." He had many tears falling and he just couldn't continue.

Dib seemed to understand what Zim was going through, and Gaz's personality didn't help the matter. He already knew that Gaz cared for Zim, but when he thought to their conversation...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Gaz! Where were.. you...unh... then...?" Gaz sat at the table eating a yogurt and she looked up at her older sibling as he entered the room. "I was at Zim's." She made no move to hide where she was because she honestly didn't care._

_Dib's brows furrowed, ".'S?" he raised his voice on the last part._

_Gaz glared at her older brother, "Look, DIB" she hissed his name. "I left because he's the closest thing I have to a friend. Oh, and wasn't it YOUR FAULT that I left in the first place?"_

_She practically screamed at him, tears threatning to fall, he could tell. He automatically felt bad for asking her and hung his head down. "I'm sorry, I just.. you know he's my enemy!" She shrugged._

_"I know Dib" she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry,but there is something important I need to tell you..." He nodded, slightly worried of what she'd say. "I...think I love Zim..."_

_Flashback End_

He looked at Zim.

When he thought of it, she could of meant it in any way, but he knew what she meant. Unfortunatly, due to her personality and arkness, she never liked to admit her feelings, which was always one of her bad traits.

He figured she actually loved Zim and was probably too surprised when Zim confessed to actually return her feelings, or she just refused to admit it to the irken.

Zim was asleep now, he had fallen asleep while holding Gaz's hand and he now silently slept beside her bed. Dib walked up to him and placed a blanket that was on his chair onto Zim's shoulders.

He walked over to his chair and sat down, putting his iPod in. After a few songs and some deep thinking, he fell sound asleep as well.

A Few Hours Later

Gaz felt sunlight hit her eyes and she slowly opened them.

She didn't know where she was or why she was there, she could feel immense pain in her chest and her body felt stiff. She felt a little bit dizzy and turned away from the light.

She could hear steady breathing next to her and she turned her head to the sound.

Zim was sleeping on a chair with his head on her bed. She sat up, cher head started spinning and she pushed herself against the wall, her pillows at her lower back. As se moved she felt her arm being tugged. She followed her arm with her eyes to find Zim holding her hand.

Her face became very hot and she gently puked her hand away. Once she had reclaimed her hand, she finally looked about her. A tube stuck out of her other arm and she could hear a steady beeping. The room she was in was plain, it had chairs and a nightstand beside her, and a small bookshelf in the corner.

She knew she was in a hospital, but she didn't know how she got here. All she remembered was running from Zim's house crying, then she fell and then nothing. She looked at Zim and figured he brought her. But if she was here, then her brother should be too. She scanned the room... no sign of him!

Gaz was honestly surprised that Dib wasn't there, I'm sure they alerted him of her being there! Or Zim told him! or SOMETHING!

She fumed a few minutes, and looked back at the sleeping alien. She had a small smile on her face now. He looked adorable while asleep. She started stroking his antennae, and saw him give little shiver and his eyes fluttered open.

She immediatly stopped petting him and he looked up at her. "Why did you stop?" He had a very minor pouting face. She giggled a bit and started petting him again while he purred.

She stopped after a bit cause her arm was hurting.

"I'm sorry." Zim said suddenly. She giggled" It's alright, it doesn't hurt that bad!" She giggled again then she saw his face. "No Gaz. I'm sorry... for everything... it's my fault you're in here, I put you under too much stress, and you passed out. I'm... I'm so sorry Gaz...I'm so sorry" He begab ti sib quietly, he took her hand and sort o hugged it as he cried, looking for comfort.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the upset alien. She rememberd what happened at Zim's house and felt horrible.

Zim continued to cry when he fel soft lips against the top of his head and he looked up, right into Gaz's eyes. She smiled sweetly.

As sudden as lightning, he reached up and kissed her, it was soft and sweet but it was also full of passion. "GAZ?"

They seperated and looked at the door. Dib stood there, food in his arms from the cafeteria. He stared wide-eyed at the two, mostly at his sister.

She stared back, hoping he wasn't going to be pissed because he saw them.

"You're awake?" Dib's expression softened and he walked towards them. "I'm glad cause I brought some food you and Zim to eat." He smiled and place a tray on the nightstand.

"Thank you Dib." Zim smiled at him and grabbed waffles from the tray. Dib gave a little smirk, "I knew you'd take those." He laughed lightly.

Gaz was WAY confused. They were taling? and laughing? Why is Dib trying to rip Zim's throught out? Dib saw Gaz's confused expression and laughed.

"Don't worry Gaz. I won't kill Zim." He smiled again, "You see, while you were asleep we talked a bit, and he told me what happened, I didn't feel angry at all... I also remembered our conversation, when you said that you..." he looked at Zim who now held the confused expression.

"Well... I remembered the conersation when you said that you thought you loved Zim." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. "So I knew you'd be upset if I killed him."

Gaz smiled a bit, "Thanks Dib."

Zim also thanked Dib for not destroying him, and they all ate in peace.

"So Zim, I guess you guys are a couple now?" Dib said when they were done.

Zim shrugged and looked at Gaz. She sighed, "I don't know, I mean we could be, we've already kissed and stuff..." She shrugged.

Dib nodded, "Well whatever you do is your choice, just... be careful, kay?"

Gaz smiled happily at her brother, he seemed to be pefectly alright with the situation.

She just hoped it would stay this way...

**This Chappie is a bit happier :D Now let's all cross our fingers that it will stay this way :3**


End file.
